Change of Blood
by Xxevil's mistressxX
Summary: AU. Darkfic The first night of hermione's first year at Hogwarts she found a book that would change the course of her life and the life of all of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Change of Blood

By EvilsMistress

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these Characters or right now I would be rolling in money not writing this.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was sitting on her dorm room bed reading one of her favorite books, The Princess Bride. It was her first night at Hogwarts and so far she hadn't made any friends. Hermione had sort of expected it because at her old school everyone would pick on her, not just about reading books all the time but about her looks too.

You see, ever since Hermione could read that was all she did. She never went out for walks, she never joined any sports and so she didn't get any exercise, but when she read her books her mother would always give her milk and cookies to eat. So this made Hermione on the chubbier side. She also had buck teeth and very bushy brown hair, and needed glasses which took up half of her face.

As Hermione sat there reading her book, her new roommates came through the door, took one look at her and started giggling.

'Ug' Hermione thought 'I have over obsessed boy loving airhead girls I have to share a dorm with for seven years. This is not going to be fun'

Hermione decided to leave the room and go to the library where she could concentrate on her book and maybe look for a new one before curfew, which was in an hour.

Hermione finally made her way down to the library and the only person there was the librarian.

'Why don't I go look for a new book now, I've read this one a hundred times' thought Hermione.

While she was strolling through the isles, Hermione noticed at the end of the rows of books there was a door that was open which lead to more books. Figuring there was less of a chance for anyone to disturb her back there she went through the door and looked for an interesting book, not noticing the sign above the door saying 'Restricted Section.'

On the first isle that she came to Hermione was immediately drawn to a book. The cover was made of black leather, and Hermione figured it was really old because she couldn't read the title properly.

Hermione looked at her watch and realized that there was only half an hour until curfew and decided that she would take this book up to her dorm to read and hope her roommates weren't there.

Once Hermione was safely in the covers of her bed she pulled out the book to read it. She was completely shocked when she opened the book to see that there were blank pages, but all of a sudden words began to appear.

Since this was the first magical book Hermione read other than her school books, Hermione just figured that this was normal and began to read.

_Why Hello, What's your name?_

Hermione, not even thinking that the book probably wouldn't hear her said, "My name is Hermione Granger, I'd have never thought a book would be asking me."

_Granger hmm, I've never heard that name before, are you a pureblood?_

"Um, I'm not really sure what a pureblood is. I'm afraid that I don't know much about the wizarding world, both of my parents are muggles and this is my first night at Hogwarts," Hermione admitted.

_Oh really, Well I'd be happy to inform you of the wizarding world if you would like to learn more?_

"Oh would you, that would be wonderful, I love to learn new things" Hermione said, happy that she would be learning more about the world she would be in the rest of her life.

_Ok, well let's start with you. You said that your parents are both muggles, correct?_

Hermione nodded anxiously

_Well that automatically makes you a mudblood._

"What's a mudblood?" Hermione asked, confused a little.

_That's when your parents are both muggles, and you are the first witch in your family. There are also purebloods and halfbloods. Purebloods are the most superior of the wizarding world and halfbloods are tolerable, but to me mudbloods are dirt and don't deserve to be in the wizarding world._

"But they let me in, that means that I'm allowed to be here and the sorting hat didn't reject me so I don't know if your right" Hermione huffed, annoyed at the book.

Before Hermione could say anymore, she suddenly felt an unbearable pain that felt like she was being stabbed with thousands of knives. For what seemed like hours she screamed but nothing came out and when she felt like she was going to black out the pain stopped. Hermione had trouble breathing and lay still in her bed for a minute until she regained her composure and started to read the book more

_DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION WHAT I SAY; I'M THE ONE TRYING TO HELP YOU! Now if you keep questioning what I say the you will feel that pain so much that you won't even remember what its like not to have that curse on you, do you understand?_

Hermione was trembling now but she nodded anyways, because she was afraid that the pain would come back.

_Good, now from now on I'm going to call you mudblood. Now I want to show you something mudblood._

Hermione nodded her head constantly not taking her eyes off of the book afraid of what it would do to her.

_Now I want you to cut open you palm enough that it will bleed a lot._

Hermione looked shocked and said "I can't don that I don't have a knife or"

Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because the pain came back and it seemed ten times worse than last time. Hermione kept screaming that she'll do anything just not anymore pain. And when the pain finally let up Hermione moved as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, to look for something to cut her palm.

When she found nothing, she started to panic and just began to scratch her skin hoping that she could make herself bleed.

When she finally started to bleed Hermione let out a startled cry at what she saw. Instead of red blood that she saw come out of her when she fell off of her bike when she was little, There was a brown substance pouring out of her skin.

_You see that's what I've been trying to tell you all of this time, but you haven't been listening to me. You have mud in your blood. And the stupid Headmaster is mixing it up with all of the purebloods in the school. You even being in the same room as someone with pureblood could possibly contaminate them. And I don't want that to happen to the wizarding world._

_Now that I've shown you that I want you to read this book and when you are completely finished it, not skipping any parts I want you to come to my portrait. I have three in the school, one in the great hall, one in the Headmasters office and one in the room of requirements. When you have finished this book go to the room of requirements and we'll talk more then._

"But I don't know where the room of requirements is." Hermione said timidly.

_It's on the seventh floor corridor, walk past the blank wall three times and imagine what you want the room to look like. Just make sure that you picture me in it._

"But I don't even know what you look like," Hermione said.

_Just say in you mind while your pacing back and forth three times that the picture of Salazar Slytherin Has to be in it. I will see you then mudblood. Have fun reading the book._

With that Hermione closed the book deciding that starting tomorrow she would begin to read it with all of her spare time, but right now her whole body ached and right then Hermione decided she would never question that book again, after all it had been right about her blood and he was one of the founders of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Blood

By XxEvilsMistressxX

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these Characters or right now I would be rolling in money not writing this.

Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Hermione changed completely, but no one knew her well enough to notice. Every morning she woke up and went to breakfast followed by lessons and instead of going for lunch she did all of her homework she got from her morning classes. Then she went to her afternoon classes, after that she did the rest of her homework and then read the book for the rest of the night.

Hermione started to lose weight since she only ate at breakfast. Every day since she found the book she thought of the sight of her blood, the texture and the color disgusted her and the only reason why she stopped herself from trying to get it out of her system was the fact that she had to meet Salazar Slytherin when she finished her book.

Every day Hermione got closer and closer to finishing her book and the more she read the more she began to hate herself. Every chance she got when there was no one to notice her she punished herself for even being in the same room as purebloods.

One morning when she woke up Hermione looked out of the window of her dorm and saw that lake at the bottom. She decided then every morning when it would be the coldest she would go swimming for two hours, that way she could punish herself and not be suspicious.

One month had passed since her first day of school and she had finally finished the book. Hermione couldn't wait to go to the room of requirements.

It was Friday night when she got the perfect chance to go. Everyone was in bed when Hermione sneaked out of the common room and made her way to the seventh floor. Once she paced back and forth three times Hermione opened her eyes and was surprised to see a door where the empty wall used to be.

When Hermione walked into the door, the only thing in the room was a painting on the wall across the door. Hermione walked towards it and finally got a good look at what Salazar Slytherin looked like.

He had midnight black hair, icy blue eyes, high cheekbones and from what she could see a strong body. Then he started to talk.

_Well mudblood, you read that book quicker than I thought you would. What did you think about it?_

"I completely agree with you Mr. Slytherin. Ever since you showed me what my blood looked like I've been disgusted with myself" Hermione said bowing her head to make sure not to make eye contact.

_Then you just the mudblood I'm looking for. When I was still alive I made a ritual that I swore I would use when the right person came along and I think that you are the person. The ritual changes your blood as long as you have a purebloods blood than I can change you into a pureblood. How does that sound?_

"That sounds amazing Mr. Slytherin. What do I have to do?"

_First thing you have to do is stop calling me Mr. Slytherin and for now since you are still below me you will call me My Lord, do you understand?_

"Of course, my lord, anything you say I am honored that you take the time to even talk to me" Hermione muttered.

_Next thing you have to do is find my familiar. She is a snake, I don't know how long she is right now but she is black with green and silver stripes. You will find her in the forbidden forest. Just call for her, and when she comes tell her that Salazar Slytherin sent you to bring her to me, her name is Nagini. _

"My lord, the forbidden forest is huge how will I find her?" Hermione questioned.

_Nagini likes to eat rats just kill some for her and hold them in front of you and she will come._

"My Lord, how will I kill the rats, I've never killed anything in my life?" Hermione stated.

_You're asking too many questions mudblood. Just pretend that they have dirty blood or something. Be creative, now go!_

With that Hermione ran out of the door towards the grounds. When she got to the grounds Hermione looked for a few rats, which she found in the garden of the groundskeeper Hagrid's garden.

Once Hermione caught the rats, she contemplated how she would kill them. Deciding to make it quick and easy she snapped there necks. Hermione was surprised to find that when she snapped their necks she felt like she was in heaven.

'I wonder if that's normal' Hermione thought. But she pushed that thought out of the way and made her way into the forbidden forest.

As Hermione walked deeper and deeper into the forest it seemed to get darker and darker and everything seemed to close in around her. But she kept walking deciding that if she died here she wasn't meant to be a pureblood and deserved to die.

After she walked for what seemed like hours she heard a rustle in the bushes. Hermione quickly looked to see what was there and came face to face with a giant snake.

Hermione screamed, but after getting over the shock looked closely at the snake and realized that it was the one she was looking for.

"Nagini?" Hermione asked the snake thinking that she sounded dumb talking to a snake that couldn't understand her.

But to Hermione's surprise the snake nodded, so Hermione kept going.

"Salazar Slytherin sent me here to bring you to him" When Hermione said that the snake looked surprised but nodded anyway and motioned for Hermione to show her the way.

After another long couple of hours with Nagini slithering beside her, Hermione finally made it back to the castle and immediately made her way up to the seventh floor.

When Hermione and Nagini made it to the room of requirements Nagini slithered over to the portrait of her Lord and began hissing. Hermione was very surprised when she heard her Lord hiss back.

After a couple of minutes of hissing they both turned to me and my Lord began to speak.

_Mudblood for the rest of tonight and tomorrow I'm going to be talking to Nagini. Come back tomorrow night and we will get something that will make you one step closer to becoming pure._

With that I walked back to my dorm and as soon as I lay down on my bed I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I realized that I didn't have anything to do all day, and decided to go for a swim have lunch and then go to the library and pick a new book out.

Since it was already October the lake was getting unbearably cold, but every time Hermione stepped in the lake she reminded herself until her blood was pure she would be punished and this way she would get rid of all of that fat her useless muggle of a mother fed to her. Hermione didn't know what she was going to do when she was going to have to go home in the summer, but right now all she thought about was how soon the ritual could be completed.

Once Hermione finished swimming for 2 hours, she made her way to the great hall for lunch. She sat at the far end of the table so that no one would come up and talk to her, incase they were pureblood and she contaminated them, but her wish was not granted when two boys came and sat across from her.

One boy had black hair big round glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the other boy had orange hair, a lot of freckles and robes that looked like they had been passed on for generations.

"I've never seen you here before, are you sure you have the right table" the red haired kid said snobbishly.

"Ya we've been here for a whole month and not once have I seen you in the common room." The black haired boy said as snobbish as the other.

"Well who are you to say that I'm not in the right table?" Hermione said questioningly wondering if they were pureblood and if she should treat them with respect or just some other lowly mudbloods like her.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter, and you shouldn't backtalk us like that?"

"Well I don't see why you both are so special, so why don't you boys just go back to your seats and leave me alone." Hermione said to them before she got up and left for the library.

Hermione really was in heaven when she was in the library. If one book changed her whole outlook on her life what would others do? She spent the rest of her day in the library and when night finally fell Hermione skipped all of the way to the room of requirements.

After 10 minutes of walking to the room of requirements thinking all of the way there how annoying those boys were, she was happy to see the door appear right in front of her. When she walked in she walked right up to the portrait and waited for her Lord to talk.

_Mudblood, you and Nagini are going to go somewhere and get something that is very important to the ritual. You will go down to the girl's bathroom on the second floor corridor and after that you will follow Nagini the rest of the way. All you have to do is guide Nagini to the bathroom and make sure that she doesn't get caught by the teachers. Now go because everyone should be in bed and you better be back before it gets light out._

So with that Hermione and Nagini made their way down to the second floor corridor. The way down was very quiet because Hermione didn't know what to say to the snake.

When they entered the girl's bathroom Hermione saw something flash silver in the corner but decided it was a trick of the light and looked back to what Nagini was doing.

Hermione was very surprised when she heard Nagini hiss and all of a sudden the bathroom sink moved slowly to reveal a secret passage leading bellow the bathroom, but soon followed Nagini down.

Please Review


End file.
